Brandon Molale
Brandon Molale played the beefy patient in the season fourteen Grey's Anatomy episode Out of Nowhere. Career Filmography *''Run Sweetheart Run'' (????) *''Fallen Cards'' (2020) *''City of Lies'' (2018) *''Run for Your Life'' (2018) *''Con Man'' (2018) *''LAbyrinth'' (2017) *''Play Dodgeball with Ben Stiller (short)'' (2017) *''You Can't Have It'' (2017) *''48 Hours to Live'' (2016) *''Bone Tomahawk'' (2015) *''Blackhat'' (2015) *''Gangster Squad'' (2013) *''The Collection'' (2012) *''Wedding Day'' (2012) *''Honey 2'' (2011) *''Ghost of New Orleans'' (2011) *''Uncle Nigel'' (2010) *''Trust'' (2010) *''The Chosen One'' (2010) *''Magic Man'' (2010) *''The Dead Undead'' (2010) *''Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant'' (2009) *''Farm House'' (2008) *''Trunk (short)'' (2008) *''Hotel California'' (2008) *''Meet Dave'' (2008) *''Street Warrior'' (2008) *''The Temerity of Zim (short)'' (2008) *''Bar Starz'' (2008) *''Area 57'' (2007) *''Big Stan'' (2007) *''Balls of Fury'' (2007) *''The Dead One'' (2007) *''Reno 911!: Miami'' (2007) *''The Guardian'' (2006) *''Mission: Impossible III'' (2006) *''The Longest Yard'' (2005) *''Collateral'' (2004) *''Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story'' (2004) *''Outpost (short)'' (2004) *''Then Came Jones'' (2003) *''The Rundown'' (2003) *''Wrong Turn (short)'' (2003) *''The Naked Run (short)'' (2002) *''The Master of Disguise'' (2002) *''Mr. Deeds'' (2002) *''Donut Holes (short)'' (2002) *''Room 302 (short)'' (2001) *''Knight Club'' (2001) *''Forbidden Highway'' (2001) *''The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' (2000) *''Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me'' (1999) Television *''Fallen Cards'' (????) *''Grand Hotel'' (2019) *''The Rookie'' (2019) *''Sideswiped'' (2018) *''Arrested Development'' (2018) *''Scorpion'' (2017) *''S.W.A.T.'' (2017) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2017) *''American Horror Story'' (2017) *''Days of Our Lives'' (1999-2017) *''Good Game'' (2017) *''Conan'' (2014-2017) *''Colony'' (2017) *''Rebel'' (2017) *''Secrets and Lies'' (2016) *''Lethal Weapon'' (2016) *''The Thundermans'' (2016) *''Henry Danger'' (2016) *''Rush Hour'' (2016) *''Cooper Barrett's Guide to Surviving Life'' (2016) *''Scandal'' (2016) *''The Brink'' (2015) *''General Hospital'' (2013-2015) *''Granite Flats'' (2013-2015) *''Scorpion'' (2014) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (2013-2014) *''Kroll Show'' (2013-2014) *''Sons of Anarchy'' (2013) *''Kickin' It'' (2013) *''Body of Proof'' (2013) *''Hawaii Five-0'' (2013) *''Happy Endings'' (2012) *''Revolution'' (2012) *''The Mentalist'' (2012) *''Bones'' (2012) *''The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange'' (2012) *''Big Time Rush'' (2011) *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' (2011) *''The Guild'' (2011) *''True Blood'' (2011) *''The Young and the Restless'' (2011) *''Supah Ninjas'' (2011) *''Working Class'' (2011) *''Glory Daze'' (2011) *''Men of a Certain Age'' (2011) *''Suite 7'' (2011) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2010) *''It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia'' (2010) *''Pretend Time'' (2010) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' (2010) *''Important Things with Demetri Martin'' (2010) *''Ultradome'' (2010) *''Dollhouse'' (2010) *''Better Off Ted'' (2009) *''iCarly'' (2009) *''Reno 911!'' (2005-2009) *''Prison Break'' (2008) *''The Tonight Show with Jay Leno'' (2000-2008) *''Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles'' (2008) *''Chuck'' (2007) *''Moonlight'' (2007) *''NCIS'' (2007) *''Charmed'' (2006) *''Boston Legal'' (2005) *''That '70s Show'' (2005) *''Coupling'' (2003) *''Arrested Development'' (2003) *''Doggy Fizzle Televizzle'' (2003) *''Jimmy Kimmel Live!'' (2003) *''It's a Miracle (documentary)'' (2002) *''All That'' (2002) *''America's Most Wanted: America Fights Back (documentary)'' (2002) *''MADtv'' (2002) *''One on One'' (2001) *''Spy TV'' (2001) *''The Huntress'' (2001) *''Arrest & Trial (documentary)'' (2000) *''Pensacola: Wings of Gold'' (2000) *''Boy Meets World'' (2000) *''The Jersey'' (1999) *''One World'' (1999) *''Sunset Beach'' (1999) *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' (1998) External Links * Category:Actors